


your braids like a pattern (love you to the moon and to saturn)

by Dearemma



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, will be randomly updated as I write stuff down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearemma/pseuds/Dearemma
Summary: Drabble collection for Michael Burnham and Christopher Pike.i. simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody (or, Michael has feelings)
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	your braids like a pattern (love you to the moon and to saturn)

**Author's Note:**

> I have several ideas wasting away in a google docs because my brain isn't allowing it. But I have so many feelings for them and I tend to write random things down, so I decided to see if I could put some of those random burst of inspiration into drabble form!  
> Song Inspo: You Matter To Me (Waitress Musical)

It's addictive the minute you let yourself think  
The things that I say just might matter to someone  
All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away  
And for the first time, I think I'd consider the stay

Michael drummed with nervous energy. The quiet tick-tock of the old-fashioned clock in the corner of the ready room seemed to be mocking her, time passing in absolute silence, Chris playing with her hand between them as he read from his PADD while she stared at hers in quiet confusion. 

There was nothing to the touch. Sometimes he stopped as he studied something more, the touch featherlight and not meant to stoke anything. Just a connection between them. There was something sweet about it, she could admit it. But she didn’t  _ understand  _ it. It had been a few days since he had kissed her, right here on this couch, blue eyes soft as he confessed that he couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

The space between their lips ceased to exist before he could finish talking. She swallowed whatever else he had wanted to say, desperate to make this true. Chris wasn’t the only one who had something on his mind; somewhere between  please don’t make me laugh  and his conviction in saving Tilly, she found herself taken with him; thoughts of him lingering on her mind in a way she had never really felt before.

From her research, she had extrapolated she had a  _ crush _ .  But that had left a bitter taste in her mouth. The childish implications of the word didn’t seem to encompass all she was feeling. But, at the same time, she clung to it, wanting to make it small, wanting to forget him. 

And then he had brought her hand to his lips, called her Michael, and made her hope. 

Turning his PADD off, Chris turned to her, quirking an eyebrow at her staring. “Something on my face?”

“No, no. Nothing,” she said way too quickly. His brows furrowed, worry written across his face. “Really!” leaning closer, Michael laced their fingers together, her other hand resting above his heart. “I was thinking about you, but only happy thoughts. I promise.”

“Happy thoughts shouldn’t make your brain work in overdrive like that.” His tone was kind, he was always kind. There were no expectations, no demands in his touches.

That is what confused her. 

Sex had always been a means to an end — to pleasure, to connection. Eager ensigns had flocked around her when she was on the Shenzhou, flirting shamelessly to try and get ahead, knowing she had the ear of the Captain. Sex was a bargaining chip and every touch that came before it meant to stoke that passion.

Except, when Chris held her after dinner last night, he held on tight and watched the nebula with her, not an ounce of selfishness in it. Not a stray touch to distract the spectacle she had so eagerly described during dinner. 

All he wanted was to spend time with her. 

Because she  _ mattered to him. _

“I don’t see why not? I want to be happy, to be happy here with you.” The smile that crossed his lips rivaled the nebula in beauty, boyish delight lighting his eyes. “I put a lot of thought into everything I do, why should this be any different. Happiness is an emotion — of course, but it still requires deep thought and reflection so we know what truly makes us happy.”

“Hmm. My mistake. Questioning a science officer about the necessity of thinking.” Tugging her closer, he kissed her softly, hand cradling her face delicately. “And do -”

“Yes.” and once again, she kissed him before he could finish his phrase.


End file.
